The present invention relates to illuminated signs.
Illuminated signs are often used in retail stores, restaurants, and the like. Illuminated signs can be used to relay messages to customers, such as whether the store or restaurant is open or closed for business. Alternatively, an illuminated sign can be used to display advertisements, promotions, sales, etc. Such signs are often illuminated by a light source that may include, light emitting diodes (“LED's”), neon lamps, incandescent light bulbs, or fluorescent light bulbs.